The Perfect Love Story
by Ran08
Summary: Would you let petty jealousy ruin a wonderful friendship?  Would you let misunderstandings ruin a relationship?  4 friends, 3 sides , 2 couples, 1 story.
1. The Start of A Rumor?

** Chapter 1 - The Start Of A Rumor?**

Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction in Inuyasha. I'm not very good with writing Inuyasha fanfics since I don't know most of the characters. I only watched Inuyasha when I was young and now that I'm older, I play games about Inuyasha.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"Miroku!" Sango's loud voice echoed throughout the classroom.

I glanced at them at the back.

Miroku was reading Sango's paper and the latter was trying to reach it.

I giggled.

_They look so sweet…_

"Stop it!"She screamed. "Eee… Miroku…"

I smiled as I shoved my hankie in my bag.

Life in high school couldn't get any better…

I looked again at my best friend's place and smiled to myself.

_Why can't Inuyasha and I be like that?_

The four of us, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I had been best friends since 1st grade. We had been close until last year, when Miroku started dating and Sango getting jealous, and, as for Inuyasha me and, getting uncomfortable with each other. Ever since I told him that I like him, it's like he's avoiding me. He's currently dating somebody, Kikyo, and I just can't take that. But what can I do? We're not together, and he doesn't like me. We're not even close anymore. I have no right to be jealous.

"I hate you Miroku!" I heard Sango scream again.

_Deep inside she can scream, 'I love you Miroku!' even louder!_

I looked at them and saw Sango going out of their seats. On her way out, Miroku even tripped her.

Sango snubbed him. "Hmph…"

Miroku quietly suppressed a laughter as I giggled to myself.

_Those two..._

Sango went to my seat. Upon arriving there, she immediately started to grumble.

"Oh, that stupid Miroku! I hate him! Grr… someday, I'm gonna kick his butt! Oohhh… I wanna throw my Hirakoitsu at him!"

She sat down on the floor next to my seat.

I smiled. _Here we go again..._

"But you like him, don't you?" I asked with a serious tone.

My bestfriend looked up at me and blushed.

"Look, Kagome, I don't…"

"You do."

Sango giggled. "Why will I like a pervert?"

I pretended to think. "Coz he's not really a pervert and you always say that he's hot?"

She pretended to pout.

Then she smiled and reached for something in my bag. I remembered that I forgot to close it.

"Hey... this hankie... _he_ gave this to you... didn't he?"

I stared at white and red lacy handkerchief. Memories rushed back to me.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_"Kagome, you don't have a handkerchief, right?"_

_"Yeah... I lost mine yesterday..."_

_"I have one here... I saw it on mother's bed and thought it's really pretty, so I asked her for it."_

_"Oh, why will you give it to me, Inuyasha? That's your mother's! And it's so beautiful!"_

_"Father gave this to her years ago... before he... was gone. She said it was a gift from him. It's yours now."_

_"Thank you Inuyasha! It's really pretty! Your father must love her a lot for giving this to her!"_

_Inuyasha smiled. "He sure does."_

**_~~~End of flashback~~~_**

That was years ago, when we were still five. That was really sweet of him...

"Yes..." I sighed, admitting defeat.

"I knew it!" Sango said happily, her eyes twinkling. "You still love him!"

I gave her a look. Then, a voice spoke from behind me.

"Kagome loves WHO?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Hmm… I'm not sure about _the_ story but I must admit that when I was rereading it I noticed the "big" change in their personalities… Kinda OOC I should say...

Please review!


	2. Inu and Sango, Miroku and Kagome

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku and Kagome**

* * *

Hmmm… I don't really know if I should continue this but I'm kinda having fun…

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I do not own Inuyasha. Some awesome person did it, bringing happiness to lots of children!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"It's none of your business!" Sango screamed at Kikyo. I was surprised at her sudden behavior, and so was she.

"Hey, I'm just asking." Kikyo replied, putting her hands on hips. "Oh, Sango dear, if you act that way with me you might not like the consequences…" she added, glaring at my friend.

Sango glared back. "You're threatening me?"

"Hmph. Did I say I am?" Kikyo replied. I just glanced at Sango. My best friend isn't really that brave or anything, but sometimes she doesn't look before she jump. I admire that part of her though. She'll do anything for me. I'll do the anything for Sango too. We're like sisters already.

"You're forgetting something, Kikyo." Sango suddenly said. I noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she said that. I sighed to myself and thought, _She must be thinking of him again…_

"I'm not forgetting anything. We all know who Miroku really likes." Kikyo told her, looking like a woman who just won first place in the Olympics.

I took a glimpse at Miroku and saw that he was also looking at us. Sango blushed, but then I noticed her expression change.

"Who cares who Miroku likes?" Sango exclaimed loudly, letting Miroku hear what she was saying. "If you want him that badly, then take him! You can do anything you want with him, hey, this is a free country!"

Kikyo scowled at us then walked away.

I nudged Sango.

"Hey what was that for?" I whispered.

"Oh Kagome, that girl wants gossip from us? Why feed her with anything? We don't need her in our lives..."

I laughed at my friend. She was obviously pissed off.

"Come on…" I was about to tell her something when someone suddenly pulled my arm.

We both looked behind and saw Miroku looking at me.

"H-hey… Miroku! What is it?" I asked him, glancing at Sango.

"Oh, can I talk to you for a while, Kagome?" he asked, looking at me. Although he did glance at Sango before he looked at me.

"It's okay. Can we talk about it now?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Sango. She had her eyes on the ground as she bit her lip.

"Here? No." he said, looking at Sango. "Ummm… it's _private."_

I turned to my friend. She looked hurt.

"Uhh… but… Miroku..."

"It's okay Kagome!" Sango smiled widely, pushing me off to Miroku. It was obvious that her smile was fake. "I'll… uhh… wait for you… over… there!"

A small "Okay" was all I could say.

"So what is it, huh Miroku?"

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I decided to leave them alone, seeing that I wasn't wanted. I know Miroku doesn't like me, or trust me, but he didn't need to be so… selfish.

I ran away from them and went to my special place: the big tree near our classroom and also the place where Kagome and Inuyasha first met in school. If my memory serves correct, they met at Kagome's house, over at Higurashi Shrine, years ago.

Putting my arms around my knees, I immediately sat down and began crying upon arriving there. I couldn't keep my feelings deep inside anymore. I was so… jealous.

_I'm sure Miroku doesn't want me even a bit… I know he hates me so much… but why does he need to hurt me all the time? He always leaves me alone… we're seatmates but… he doesn't even talk to me… all he talks about are Kagome and Kikyo… what does he see in them that he doesn't see in me…? I try to be the best in everything just for him… I even help him with school work… and we were best friends before… what happened? I would do anything for him... I would give up even my life for him... and he wouldn't even care... I just… I just don't understand it… _

Just then, I noticed someone sitting beside me. I looked up and saw a silver-haired boy with white doggy ears wearing a red robe.

"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you doing here?" I asked him, brushing away my tears. I didn't want my boy bestfriend to see that I was crying.

"Have I no right to sit beside you?" He replied with a question.

I got a little embarrassed and blushed. "Ummm… no but…"

"I saw you crying." He said, cutting me off. "We're still friends, right?"

"I guess so, unless… unless you're like… him…" I sobbed.

"Ah, now I know why you're crying…" he said then looked at me. "What did Miroku do this time?"

And so… I don't know how he did it, but I ended up spilling everything to him. Everything… he just listened and even if he did give me a few rude comments every now and then, crying everything to him made me feel better. I'm amazed how Inuyasha always does that, how he always cheers me up everytime I have problems with Miroku. It's just that, recently, we got into a fight when I confronted him about Kagome's feelings.

"Hmmm… but Sango, if you're fighting with Miroku, how can you continue acting with him?" He asked me after I finished.

"Huh? I didn't really… think of that…" I realized. Miroku and I are together in a love team onstage. We are actors and actresses in a very popular TV show for teenagers. We always have fun there and Miroku is a great actor.

"Well, it is a bit hard I guess. It would be hard for me too, if I was in your place, because your friend doesn't appear too comfortable with me around." Inuyasha said, probably talking about Kagome. I thought, _I bet that if he were a girl, he would've been crying by now…_

"You mean Kagome?" I asked him although the answer was already obvious.

"Who else?" He asked me back. I just shrugged.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review! I really appreciate it.


	3. Between You and Me, Sango and Inu

**Chapter 3: Between You and Me, Sango and Inuyasha**

So... Right… ^_^ Here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you'll all like it!

(Thank you, inuyashalover221, for the wonderful review!)

P.S. Like I said, I don't own Inuyasha. Some wonderful... okay, okay, you know what I'm gonna say.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Sango's POV**

"Ummm… somebody else?" I asked him, quite confused.

"Sango, you do know that she doesn't like me at all… Kagome always acts angry when I'm around..." he said.

_If only you knew… Inuyasha… if only you know what she feels really feels about you… Maybe Kagome can't tell you yet... but she's hurt too... The two of you are hurting each other, and you don't even realize... But I don't want any of your getting hurt, because you are both my best friend..._

"S-sango?" he asked with a worried voice, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"Ummm… yeah?"

"Do you really like Miroku so much?" Inuyasha suddenly asked me.

I was taken aback by his question.

"We-well…"

"Hmmm… I guess I should change my question then…" he told me. "Why do you like him so much? I mean… you are seatmates with him in school… and you are paired up together in a love team… but… so what? You can like whoever you want!"

I stared at Inuyasha intently. He seemed to be having some trouble talking to me.

_Oh Inuyasha… that's why Kagome always gets jealous with me… She thinks the two of us have something else... a relationship... other than being best friends..._

He suddenly surprised me with another question.

"D-did you say something? I heard you talk about Kagome..."

"N-no… I… I didn't speak."

"Anyway, why do you like him so much?"

"I-Inuyasha… I can't… I can't really answer that…"

"Why not?"

"You… you don't understand…"

"I suppose I don't but… Miroku is oblivious to what you are feeling!"

"I… I know…"

"…"

"And that's better!"

"How can that be better, Sango? He always hurts you!"

"He hurts me because… it's my fault…"

"How can it be your fault?"

"Inuyasha… you can't blame me if… if I fell in love with Miroku!"

"Y-you…"

"Yes! I'm… I'm in love with him already!"

"…"

"You can't blame me… we were the best of friends when we were kids… just like… you and… Kagome…"

"But that was… a long time ago, Sango."

"I know. But I would never forget that time. We were always happy then. And… and do you… do you r-remember? Our p-p-promises to… one another?"

"Promises…"

"Yes… y-you… you promised Kagome that… you'll… you'll marry her when we grow up… and Miroku… he… p-promised me… I would be his… his 'princess' someday…"

"But… that was years ago… and those promises… Miroku's promise to you… th-that… that was just a five-year-old's promise!" he looked at me as if I was some sort of a crazy girl.

I glared angrily at him.

"You boys should KNOW BETTER than break a promise you made to girls!"

"H-hey… don't give me that look…"

"I don't care… you.. you promised… the two of you! You both promised! You have to keep those promises!"

That was all. I began crying again, and decided to run away from him…

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I just stood there, hopeless, and watched as Sango run away from me.

_Grrrrr… Inuyasha you idiot! You shouldn't have brought that topic up! You know how much she loves Miroku! That creep! He's always hurting Sango! And I let him. Come to think of it… why do I let him? Grrrrrrrrr… This is all because of that stupid promise! Now I NEED to do everything just to make Kagome fall in love with me… I like her, but I have stronger feelings for Sango... But still, I have to make Kagome and me end up together..._

_Now… I don't really know how to do that…_

_So where should I go now? Hmmm… I guess I should look for Kagome… I'll just… I'll just do this for Sango… just for her…_

I walked towards the classroom, and saw two people inside.

Kagome was there but… she was with someone else.

Miroku.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

_What's wrong with Inuyasha? He's suddenly so… so… strange._

I continued running. I didn't want to see anyone. Especially not Kagome.

I mean, I'm really jealous with her. And I've got VALID reasons.

Number one: She's my best friend and yet she does that all the time.

What would someone feel if she figured out that her best friend is… is "flirting" with her crush? But don't get me wrong, I trust Kagome a lot. I trust Miroku too. But I can't help but feel jealous.

Number two: She knows I love Miroku so much.

_Yes… Sango… you love Miroku…_

At the thought of Miroku's name, my mind slowly drifted back to the past.

In my mind, I saw two girls. Two ten-year-old girls, giggling and laughing like the whole world belongs to them.

**~~~START OF FLASHBACK~~~**

"_Sango! Remember what happened?"_

"_Yes, Kagome! I… I can't believe that Miroku… Miroku said that!"_

"_Yeah! That wasn't even in the script!"_

"_Hee… hee… Ka… Kagome? You think… you think maybe Miroku really meant that?"_

"_Of course he did! Sango, it's obvious that Miroku likes you too!"_

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes! You know… I wish when we grow up… we'll be actors and actresses too! We'll be our own princesses! And Miroku and Inuyasha will be our princes!"_

"_Ka-Kagome! That's… impossible!"_

"_It's not, Sango."_

"_Wh-what…"_

"_I think they like us too!"_

"_But… I think Miroku is pretty weird… and Inuyasha's hair is so… strange too…"_

"_Hey! I like the color! It's like white! Or… or silver! Yeah, it's silver! It's a very nice color, you know!"_

"_Well… I guess so… but Kagome, why is Inuyasha like that? And… and he has fangs or something. Plus he has doggy ears and..."_

"_Sango! You know that he's a hanyou, right?"_

"_Well… yes. But-"_

"_No buts! He's cute! So are his ears. I love his ears! You do too, right?"_

"_But… *sigh*"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… it's just that… you're so head-over-heels in love with him…"_

"_I think he is too with me!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! Hmmm… remember Miroku and Inuyasha's promise to us?"_

"_When we were 5?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Of course I do. How can I even forget that?"_

"_Well… I think it will come true!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_It will! It's destiny!"_

"_You speak like… like a lady already, you know?"_

"_Hey! I'm already 10! And you speak even more mature than I do."_

"_But you're just 10."_

"_Sango, 6 or 7 years from now, I can see us famous!"_

"_Wha?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_Just believe me okay?"_

_"Famous? I think that's not the right word..."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot Sango, you're already famous right now."_

"_He-hey! I came from a family of Demon-slayers!"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Want me to slay the demon inside you?"_

"_He-hey!"_

"_Hahahahaha! Just kidding Kagome!"_

"_Hmph. That's not like you to joke at all! You're usually the silent, serious, hot-headed, sore-loser…"_

"_Grrrrrrrr…"_

"_Kidding!"_

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

_We were so happy back then…_

I let my feet take me wherever. I was too upset to control my movements.

_I wonder what happened?_

I suddenly found myself in the doorway of our classroom, staring at the unexpected scene before me.

I don't know how many minutes I stood there but I ended up running away, crying again. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry if that was a bit short…

Oh, the next chapter is all about what happened between Kagome and Miroku and will be entitled, "Between You and Me, Miroku and Kagome…"

If you're itching to find out about the "unexpected scene" well… I guess you have to wait for one more chapter before that…

Oh, before I forget, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!


	4. Between You and Me, Miroku and Kagome

**Chapter 4: Between You and Me, Miroku and Kagome**

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews!

**inuyasahalover221**, you'll soon find out in this chapter. The story is mostly in Miroku's or Kagome's POVs. ^_^

**Basukami**, I don't really think your review is a flame… Actually I'm grateful that you told me what you think. Thanks for sharing your opinion. I do hope that if you have an account, you would review while logged in too.

Well, yeah, I know that it's sort of weird… and some people tell me that, "Your story would have been a lot better if you paired up Sango and Inuyasha, NOT Sango and Miroku!"

Hmmm… I'm really puzzled right now…

Anyway, here's the 4th chapter! It's all about what transpired during Kagome and Miroku's "private" conversation.

WARNING: There will be a big twist here Well, maybe not a twist, but something like that. And… something else happened between Inuyasha and Sango, something I didn't write in the second chapter. And, I won't write it here too. Maybe it future chapters. ;)

And now I present, Chapter 4: Between You and Me, Miroku and Kagome…

Enjoy…

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"What is it Miroku?" I whispered fiercely to the boy in front of me.

"Well, Kagome what did Kikyo tell Sango?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I asked him, confused.

"You know I know she was talking to the two of you a while ago!" he answered me imapatiently.

I sat down on the chair closest to us while Miroku sat on the floor in front of me before I answered.

"Yeah. She did talk to us. So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did she… tell something to Sango?" He asked me, looking down on the floor.

I smirked at him. "Why Miroku, worried about your little lovey-dovey?" I teased.

He glared at me. "Hmph."

I pretended to think. "Hmmm… say, lovey-dovey who?" I smirked again.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Wh-what?"

"Hey, who do you really like anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you really like! Sango, or Kikyo?"

"WHAT?"

"You were dating Kikyo, you know."

"But, I don't care about her anymore! All I care about is Sango!"

I huffed at his statement.

_Jerk! You just drove Sango off, hurting her so much, and now you tell me you care for her? Big fat liar__!_

"You do, huh?" I asked, giving him a suspicious glare.

"What? Of course I do!"

"Oh really? Hmmm… or maybe you do care about her because you're paired up in a love team together! Oh yes, if she's sick or something, they have to find a new girl for you. And then, you'd have to get used to the new girl. Who knows, perhaps, only Sango could care for you and not anyone else."

"N-NO! I don't care about that. I do care about Sango."

"Hmph. Miroku, Sango is probably crying because of you right now!"

"Wh-what?"

"My best friend is crying because of you!"

"I wouldn't make her cry!"

"You always do, creep."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I said I don't."

"I said you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I never did!"

"You ALWAYS do."

"Fine."

"Creep."

"Augh, fine then, Kagome! Help me, will you?"

"Help you what?"

"Help me with her! You're best friends, right?"

"Yeah! Inseparable, that's us."

"Right. So, help me!"

"Help you with her what?"

"Ummm… help me… help me woo her!"

"Woo her? My gosh, Miroku we're only 16!"

"What? Uhhh… fine. I used the wrong term. But anyway, come on!"

_What is Miroku thinking? Hmmm… I'll get something out of this anyway… and Miroku and Sango will finally be together! And Inuyasha's gonna be all mine… _

"Okay. I agree. But Miroku… YOU help ME with INUYASHA! Deal?"

"Deal."

_If I get Miroku and Sango together, then I'll have Inuyasha all for myself..._

"So what's the plan?"

"…"

"What?"

"Miroku! I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!"

"Okay, okay! SORRY!"

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

_Finally, I got to persuade Kagome with this… I really love Sango, and I know that she… she loves me too…_

_About our deal, it should be pretty easy, since Inuyasha is already in love with Kagome. Hmmm… I know my best friend may look like he really loves Sango, but she's really more of a sister to him… I know he really loves Kagome…_

_Hmmm… I better not tell her yet… after all… Sango and Inuyasha are friends… I don't want them to fight because of us…_

"So Kagome, we're gonna umm… do something?" I asked.

_Augh… I don't know the terms on this thing…_

"Yup!" she answered me happily.

"O-kay…"

Looking up at her, since I was seated on the floor, I noticed that she was giggling in her seat.

I groaned. Kagome was sitting on an old weak chair, and it looked like it was gonna break at any minute.

I don't know what really happened after that, but the next thing I knew, Kagome's chair broke and she fell right on top of me. Our lips met and for a minute, I just stared at her wide, unblinking eyes.

Because of my surprise, I didn't realized that there was someone standing by the front doorway of our classroom, behind Kagome, until it was way too late.

I immediately pushed Kagome away from me, I admit I pushed her a bit hard, but it was all due to my shock.

Standing up, I pulled Kagome with me too. I noticed that she was staring at something, or someone, behind me.

_Oh no… no… way…_

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was just giggling in my seat when I realized that the chair was already about to break apart. I tried to hold on, but I accidentally fell. ON TOP OF MIROKU!

*sigh* Aside from that, I suppose because I haven't had control, I _ACCIDENTALLY_ KISSED him on the LIPS.

_Man… Sango's gonna kill me when she finds out…_

I just stared at Miroku, unable to part our lips which were, almost like it, fused together.

Miroku suddenly surprised me by pushing me off him. Quite hard too.

_Ouch! Grrrrrr… Miroku… that hurt!_

He stood up and pulled me too. How I hoped he didn't pull me up with him…

Standing on the front doorway was Inuyasha, looking at us with the most confused and… hurt expression I have ever seen.

I glanced at Miroku and noticed that he appeared to be staring at the doorway too. But not the front doorway. He was staring at the back doorway, behind me.

My thoughts shifted to Inuyasha once again. Staring at him, I felt my heart explode. I tried to scream, but realized that no sound was coming from my lips. Helpless, I just started screaming pleas in my mind.

_Inuyasha… please! Inuyasha…_

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

_What have I done?_

_She… she saw everything!_

_The kiss… no! It… it wasn't… it was an accident! I didn't mean to… no!_

_Please… Sa… Sango…_

_It was a mistake!_

_Don't…_

_Go…_

_Please…_

I remained frozen in my place, staring at Sango, whose eyes were so full of sadness, helplessness and jealousy_. _But deep inside, there was another emotion that showed from her eyes._ Was that... love?_

Gazing at her, I noticed her tears starting to fall from her eyes, to her cheeks, then softly dropping down to the floor.

I… I don't know what happened back then… but it felt like Sango and I were the only people in the room.

_A crying girl… and… a remorseful boy…_

Before I knew it, she was already starting to turn away from me… then she began to run away.

That was the only time when I realized that I had been unfrozen from my place, and my feet seemed to follow the crying girl without my consent.

My mind drifted off again… to 3 years ago… while I was running after her.

**~~~START OF FLASHBACK~~~**

"_Sango!"_

"_Mi-miroku?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_Sorry… what is it?"_

"_Hey, don't tell me you forgot?"_

"_Forgot… what?"_

"_You DID forget!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Today!"_

"_To-today? Is someone celebrating their birthday?"_

"_Sheesh… Sango today is the day we first met each other!"_

"_You mean… like… 10 years ago?"_

"_Yeah! In the playground when we were 3! 'member?"_

"_I…"_

"_You didn't?"_

"_I did! But… I didn't think you… remember…"_

"_Of course I do! We fought over the swing!"_

"_Haha! Yes…and…"_

"_And you said that I was a 'demon' and that I needed to be killed!"_

"_*blush* hey! It was because…"_

"_I know…"_

"_Haha! We were enemies back then! Then we became acquaintances… or as you call it Miroku, 'akwaitanses' in preschool, then friends then…"_

"_Then we finally became best friends in first grade! Oh… you didn't NEED to remind me of my bad pronunciation when were younger!"_

"_I know… I know…"_

"_But Sango, I forgot to tell you! Here…(handing a small package to Sango)"_

"_What is it?(taking package)"_

"_My gift to you!"_

"_Gift?"_

"_Yes! I treasure this day so much, Sango. The day we met…"_

"_*blush* Oh Miroku…"_

"_You can open it now!"_

"_Oh… (opening package)"_

"…"

"_Mi-miroku!(taking out a pair of keychains.) They're so beautiful!"_

"_Hehe… I picked that one out. The heart shaped one starts for your heart, you see, while the key stands out for… er… the 'key to your heart'. You give the 'key to your heart' to the person you love. It's like telling him that your heart's all his! If you look closely you'll see that the heart is actually like a locket with a… er… lock. Except it's a keychain. That key is the only one that can fit in the keyhole."_

"_Oh Miroku… *blush* you shouldn't have given it to me then…"_

_"Why?"_

_"You said it's only for the girl you love..."_

_"Hmm... it's the girl who gets to decide anyway, not the boy."_

_"Oh..."_

"_I thought you liked it?"_

"_I love it…"_

"_Then…"_

"_But Miroku, the key… you know who the person is… the one who will receive this…"_

"_Wh-who?"_

"_Here you go Miroku…"_

"_Sango…"_

"_Thank you for everything… (leaning in to give him a kiss) I love you…"_

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

_That was the first time Sango ever said "I love you" to me… I always responded back… but these past two years… I ignored Sango… since I started… dating Kikyo…_

_I thought Sango loved me because we were best friends… I never… it never occurred to me that she might… she might really love me… more than as a friend._

I finally caught up to Sango, and grabbed her arm.

"Sango!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I admit… I said I won't write it in this chapter but instead I spilled almost everything here… *sigh* (Things are starting to get… umm… weirder here…)

Hmmm... I just noticed... this is the longest chapter so far! Yay!

Oh yeah, you can also PM me if you want a clear description of those keychains. Well, it's up to you. I wouldn't really mind describing them. I think they would appear in later chapters too.

Anyway, please review!


	5. Best Friend's Betrayal

**Chapter 5 - Best Friend's Betrayal**

* * *

The last chapter was pretty weird, yap, I agree to that… ^_^ Hmmm… I don't really know what to write now… if I'll go with Sango/Mir or Mir/Kag. It's confusing…

**Jona-chan**, you thought Inuyasha confessed to Sango huh? Well… I planned to make that chapter a bit… "mysterious" and "confusing". Heehee… sorry. But it'll be shown in this chapter.

**Yuuki-chan**, you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and there are two couples here, mind you.

**Archer babe**, thank you so much for saying so! (Well, unless you meant it sarcastically…)

**Inuyashalover221**, if this was real, Sango would have killed Kagome already…(kidding).

Anyway, enjoy this chapter if you please…

* * *

**Sango's POV**

_Hmmm… I guess I'll go to the classroom first…_

I decided to go to our classroom to call Kagome. It was almost lunch time anyway. Plus, Inuyasha and I made a deal.

_Oh, and Miroku and Kagome are there, maybe I should say sorry to Miroku… I got all mad at him because of that…_

Apologizing seemed to be the best thing to do back then. I admit, I always looked mad when he was around, but that was only to hide my nervousness. And my blush.

_Yes, I should apologize to him. And to Kagome too. I'm sure she won't 'steal' Miroku from me… I guess I'm over-thinking things again... Poor Inuyasha if that happens though…_

I sighed to myself.

_Poor me…_

I started to walk away while my thoughts drifted off to the near past…

**~~~START OF FLASHBACK~~~**

"_Sango?"_

"_What?" I asked him back, and stared at him._

"_Does Kagome love Miroku too?"_

_I flinched._

"_Ummm…"_

"_Inuyasha… what do you mean by too?" I questioned. I was curious. I wanted to know why but at the same time, I was afraid that I might just hurt myself._

"_Well… don't get me wrong, Miroku only thinks of her as a friend."_

"_Then why did you say 'too'?"_

"_You love him, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I just… thought. Miroku's really close with Kagome."_

"_You're jealous?"_

"_Nnnnnnnnn…"_

"_Nnnnnnnnn?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then…"_

"_Not much."_

"_Not much?"_

"_I… still love her."_

"…"

"_But… she's been avoiding me these past… months."_

"_Because she thinks you're in love with Kikyo."_

"_Who said I am?"_

"_You dated her."_

"_But that's only that."_

"_But still… you dated someone."_

"_She got mad at me because of that?"_

"_Who wouldn't?"_

"_A normal girl wouldn't."_

"_You're saying we're abnormal?"_

"_You are?"_

"_Well… you boys are always dating! Like… different girls!"_

"_What different? Miroku and I dated the same girl."_

_I slapped him lightly on the face. "See? You dated Kikyo didn't you?"_

"_Hey! There's nothing bad with that. I didn't like her anyway."_

"_Didn't?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Didn't."_

"_Hmph. The way she clung to you was like a leech on a host!"_

"_Hey!" _

"_What?"_

_Inuyasha made a face. "Don't get so puffy. You're prettier when you're smiling."_

_I blushed. "Inuyasha…"_

"_Hey… don't you know that Miroku likes you better when you're smiling? He said your smiles are cute."_

"_Miroku?"_

"_Yeah. We're best friends, aren't we?"_

"_He's your ONLY best friend?"_

"_Sango… you're my GIRL best friend."_

"_Heehee..."_

"_There you go, now you're laughing!"_

"_Sheesh… Inuyasha…"_

"'_A while ago I was crying, and now I'm laughing because of you!' is that what what you wanted to say?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I suggest you go talk to Miroku."_

"_Talk?" I stared at him in aghast._

"_What? You have to talk to him. Apologize!"_

"_I… can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_He hates me!" I shuddered at the thought._

_Inuyasha held my chin._ "_He doesn't."_

"_But…"_

"_He's… shy."_

"_Him? Inuyasha don't be a fool."_

"_He is shy. Just say sorry."_

"_Got any other plans?"_

"_*sigh* Sango, do you want to know if Miroku really loves you?"_

"_Ye-yes… I guess so."_

"_Then, we can pretend that we're together!"_

"_US?"_

"_Yeah. It'll be the perfect plan! The perfect love story!"_

"_But… wouldn't Kagome get jealous too?"_

"_That's it Sango. We have to make them jealous. Then you'll get Miroku and I'll get Kagome!"_

"_Get?"_

"_That's pretty much like it."_

"_Hmmm… so I should still apologize to Miroku first?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hmmm… fine…"_

"_Okay! So, we'll think of strategies…"_

_While Inuyasha was still muttering about our "perfect" plan, I began to think about Miroku again._

'_Will you really get jealous, Miroku?', I thought._

_I glanced over at Inuyasha. He stared at me for a few seconds then asked._

_"Why do you like him so much?"_

_"I-Inuyasha… I can't… I can't really answer that…"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You… you don't understand…"_

_"I suppose I don't but… Miroku is oblivious to what you are feeling!"_

_"I… I know…"_

_"…"_

_"And that's better!"_

_"How can that be better, Sango? He always hurts you!"_

_"He hurts me because… it's my fault…"_

_"How can it be your fault?"_

_"Inuyasha… you can't blame me if… if I fell in love with Miroku!"_

_"Y-you…"_

_"Yes! I'm… I'm in love with him already!"_

_"…"_

_"You can't blame me… we were the best of friends when we were kids… just like… you and… Kagome…"_

_"But that was… a long time ago, Sango."_

_"I know. But I would never forget that time. We were always happy then. And… and do you… do you r-remember? Our p-p-promise to… one another?"_

_"Promise…"_

_"Yes… y-you… you promised Kagome that… you'll… you'll marry her when we grow up… and Miroku… he… p-promised me… I would be his… his 'princess' someday…"_

_"But… that was years ago… and those promises… Miroku's promise to you… th-that… that was just a five-year-old's promise!"_

_I glared at him._

_"You boys should KNOW BETTER than break a promise you made to girls!"_

_"H-hey… don't give me that look…"_

_"I don't care… you.. you promised… the two of you! You both promised! You have to keep those promises!"_

_I ran away from him…_

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

_Hmmm… I'm not mad at you Inuyasha._

_I'm still sticking to our plan._

_I know you're worried about me, Inuyasha. You may not be the dramatic or emotional type, but I can feel that you really care about me. I can't blame you. We're best friends after all._

I headed over to the doorway of our classroom. I can see someone sitting on a chair inside.

_I guess that's Kagome… hmmm… wonder where Miroku is?_

I pushed open the doorway. What I saw next made me wish that I should never have opened the door in the first place.

_KAGOME! How... why?_

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Hmmm… our perfect plan wasn't even close to perfect…_

_How could I make Kagome jealous without making myself jealous too? _

_Augh… I love Kagome…_

_And I don't want to make Sango down… but... I have feelings for Sango too..._

_This is driving me nuts._

My thought were all in a whirl as I started off to our classroom. Upon arriving there, I saw Sango standing in the back doorway, staring at something, or someone, inside.

_I wonder what's wrong…_

Sango's right hand was still holding on to the doorknob while her right hand was clenched to a fist. Her eyes were all watery and her face was so pale I thought she was about to faint.

_Why… is she crying?_

I hurried over to the back doorway. Before arriving there, I passed by the front doorway first. In my peripheral vision, something… caught my eye and I stared directly at the open door in front of me.

_What… the…_

Lying on the floor were two students. They seemed to be kissing.

I ran inside and gaped at what I saw.

_No…_

Kagome was lying on top of Miroku, who seemed to be shocked. I saw Kagome glance at me.

Miroku just suddenly pushed Kagome off him and stood up. The girl just stared at me, visibly shaken.

I glanced over to the back doorway and saw Sango. She was staring at Miroku and was beginning to cry.

In a minute, Sango started to run while Miroku followed her.

Kagome was left, still staring, with me in the room.

_What will I do?_

* * *

**Sango's POV**

_No! No! NO!_

I ran away, my tears flowing endlessly from my eyes.

_I can't believe what I just saw! No! I won't believe it!_

Suddenly I felt someone pull my arm. I looked behind me and saw…

_Miroku…_

"What?" I snapped.

"Sango…"

"Did I disturb your moment with Kagome?" I lashed out angrily.

"I…"

Not letting him explain, I burst into _more _tears.

"I hate you! I really hate you, Miroku! JUST GO BACK TO HER! I'm sure she wasn't satisfied yet! I'm sure she still wants more! Just go back to her! And tell her to forget everything between us! I hate her… I just hate her! I… hate the two of you… I hate you… I hate… you… She's my best friend… I trusted her… Now don't tell me you want to explain! You said before you liked to… to apologize… I was gonna apologize to you but… Augh! I hate you! I hate you! Forget the apologizing! Forget the promise! I… hate you! I can say it for a million times! I just hate…"

All of a sudden, Miroku pulled me closer to him and held my face.

Before I knew it, I was being kissed…

_To be continued…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hmmm… Sango is acting too harshly to someone who's not even her boyfriend… But forgive her fellas' she's got reasons…

Oh, I can't say much of anything anymore so… I just hoped you enjoyed reading. ^_^

A little reminder: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	6. I Still Believe, Miroku

**I Still Believe, Miroku

* * *

**

This is a chapter that I can't believe is coming sooooooo fast...

_Sigh…_

This is San/Mir… so that makes it my favorite chapter so far!!! I love them together… (but that's not why I wanna make this story Mir/Kag!!!)

Enjoy!

(ummm… the song, I Still Believe, is sung by Hayden Panettiere while the other one. I'm All Out Of Love is by Air Supply. I do not own any of those too.)

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I don't know what came over me.

I just felt that… I wanted to kiss her so badly…

So I did.

I felt Sango struggle at first. But she soon calmed down and reciprocated. After a few minutes though she pulled back, said, "I'm sorry, Miroku. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming."

Then she ran away from me.

_Is Sango practicing to be a runner these days?

* * *

_

**Sango's POV**

I fell back on my bed with a loud thump.

_Everything that has happened is so confusing… I'm so confused…_

I pushed a pillow away. Kagome and Inuyasha tried calling me for about 7 times already but I never replied.

_I don't want to talk to anyone yet…_

*Sigh* I continued staring at the brown ceiling of my room.

I heard some footsteps coming and saw a shadow by my door.

"Sango, dear! Come on let's eat!"

_My mom…_

"N-no… I'm not hungry yet. But thank you mom…"

I heard her sigh.

"Okay then. I'll just tell Kohaku-kun to bring your food later."

I then heard Kohaku tell my mom, "I bet Sis got dumped by Miroku-san again…"

_Grrrrrrr…_

Mom laughed. "Kohaku, if that's true then we better leave your sister alone."

"I know. Sis turns into a demon when she's angry." He laughed.

_Kohaku… if only I didn't love you so much you'd be DEAD by now…_

Ah… my little brother. Kohaku-kun. He's quite pesky, that kid. Always causing mischief.

But I love him so much. He's worth more than the whole world to me.

_Until I _started_ loving Miroku for real…_

I scolded myself.

_Sango! Stop thinking about him! He's not worth it! He's just… he's just a stupid creep!!!_

I began to cry.

_Sango… stop it…_

I pulled the pillow closer to me and hugged it.

In doing so, I remembered how Miroku pulled me closer to him and… gave me that sweet… kiss.

_Augh! This is no use…_

I glanced over to my desk and saw my open diary.

I reached out for it and read the entry on the opened page.

_Dear Diary, _

_When Kagome and I were younger, we both believed in love. She always told me, "It's destiny. You and Miroku are destined to be together until forever!"_

_Now I don't know if I still believe. _

_Kagome loves Inuyasha, and Inuyasha loves her too. That's love. That's destiny._

_But Miroku… Miroku…_

_I love him… but he hates me…_

_I keep on believing… but how can I keep on having faith if I know there's no hope?_

_I always cry myself to sleep… and it's all because of him… I love him. _

_But I know he'll never love me again. _

_I wish I never loved him. I wish we were still children, still best friends. He loved me when we were young, why can't he love me now?_

_I know he loves Kagome…_

_They're so close… I won't be surprised when I find out that the two of them are already together…_

_Kagome tells me she does everything for me… she only wants to help… I appreciate what she's doing but… all she does is hurt me! She keeps on… trying to help… but she's… not helping me…_

_She's just hurting me…_

_Miroku and her…_

_It hurts me to think that the two of them are together…_

_Now, how can I tell her straight in the eye that I still believe…?_

_Your pathetic owner, Sango_

It was only until I finished reading the entry when I realized that the page was drenched… with my own tears.

I laid down on my bed, letting my tears flow freely.

Suddenly, I heard Kohaku come in the room next to me… and following the sound of his entrance… a beautiful melody filled the house, making me cry harder.

I don't know if that was just me… but then… I heard someone sing. Someone… someone was singing my favorite song.

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_(Na na na, na nana,na na na, na nana)_

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all_

_Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Yes I still believe  
Believe in love_

_(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)_

_I Still believe in love_

_I still believe  
Believe in love…_

"I still believe…" I repeated.

I then noticed a shadow against my sliding door.

"Kohaku?" I asked.

I noticed that the shadow was way too tall to be my 11-year-old brother's shadow.

"Nnnn… Kohaku!" I called to him.

My sliding door open and my brother's face peeked in.

"Sango-neechan!" he shouted.

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

"Ummmm… okay… just call him in."

He nodded then came closer.

"What?"

"Did you cry big Sis?" he asked me.

I felt guilty realizing that my brother was worried about me.

"Kohaku…" I said, stroking his hair.

"Sis…" he replied, touching my hand.

"I'm not crying."

"You cried…"

"Anyway Kohaku… did you play my favorite song?"

"That song from a while ago?"

"Yes."

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I thought you did."

"Hmmmm…"

Kohaku mumbled something.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You were singing it a while ago."

"I was?!"

"Yup. Maybe you heard yourself."

"I…"

"That's why I was asking if you're sad." He told me.

I sighed. "Kohaku…"

"You don't need to be sad, Sis… and you don't think to hide anything from me… I know you always sing that song… especially when you're sad…"

"Kohaku… you're still young…"

"But…"

"Come on…"

"…"

"Oh yeah… who's the visitor?"

"I'll just let him in…"

"Okay…"

Kohaku stood up from my bed and started towards the door. Halfway there, he stopped and looked back at me.

"Sis… there's nothing wrong with believing in love or destiny… all that matters are your feelings…"

I gazed at my young brother.

_Is he… giving me… love tips?!_

He smiled. "Don't worry… I'm sure _he_ believes in love too… just like you."

Then, my brother went out the door. I sat stunned, on my bed. My door suddenly opened and in came… _him_.

My back was facing the door but I knew it was _him_ even if I couldn't see him.

_What… are you doing… here?

* * *

_

**Miroku's POV**

_Here I am… lying on my bed alone… and depressed…_

_I have to stop this…_

That night, I went home later than usual. Who can blame me? I passed by my favorite place first. The day's events made me all stressed out.

I didn't even eat. I just hurried up to my room. I don't think I wanted to meet anyone.

_I have to apologize to her! _

_Just suddenly kissing someone… Augh! It's unforgivable, I know! But… _

_I need to say sorry to her!_

_I need to make things work between us…_

_I need her…_

Suddenly, I heard a familiar song coming from downstairs.

_Dad's "favorite song" when he and Mom fights…_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

_Damn! This isn't helping…_

_I'm missing Sango more! And it makes me feel more guilty… _

I stood up from my bed, making up my mind.

_I gotta pay Sango a visit. _

_She… cried so much a while ago… she must still be crying until now… and it's all my fault…_

I hurriedly dressed up, and went over to Sango's house. It's a good thing Kohaku-kun was the one who let me in.

Coming inside their house, I heard someone singing.

"Kohaku-kun? Is that…"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think that's Sango-neechan."

We made our way towards the living room first. Kohaku offered me some milk and cookies to eat. I politely refused. I wasn't there to eat anyway.

"She… still has a beautiful voice…" I commented, still listening to the song.

"Y-yeah. She likes singing. But I don't … like it when she sings. S-see, Miroku-niisan… she… o-only sings when she's sad… and that particular song… she sings it when she's… s-sad…" Kohaku-kun explained.

I flinched, hearing the lyrics, after what Kohaku-kun told me.

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one  
_

_Why… why do I have a feeling that… augh! Why do I get this feeling that the song is talking about…_

"Mi-miroku-niisan… your expression looks so… guilty. It's like… the song is talking about you, huh?

The young boy in front of me smiled.

I smiled back, but it must have looked like a nervous one.

"Something happened between you and my sister, right?"

"Ah…"

"Oh, so something DID happen…"

"N-no it's…"

"It's okay niisan… it's all okay…"

"Kohaku-kun…"

"My sister is just... a l-little sad. I'm sure she's... fine."

"Fine. Great."

"What did you do this time anyway?"

"I... I didn't do..."

"Do what?"

"Er... nothing..."

Kohaku smiled.

_Ack! His smiles are kinda freaking me out... maybe he's mad at me? Oh no..._

"Come on, I'll accompany you to her room." he said, standing up from his chair.

_I just hope Kohaku-kun is not mad..._

We both climbed up their stairs. While walking, my thoughts were all scattered in my mind.

_Okay… just take a deep breath Miroku… _

_Kohaku said that Sango… is okay…_

_You just have to apologize to her…_

_*gulp* I hope she won't kill me…_

I waited outside Sango's bedroom door while her brother talked to her.

After a few minutes, the door opened.

I gulped nervously. Out came Kohaku, who put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh… you can enter now, niisan… but I didn't tell neechan who you are…" he whispered.

_Ack! You're making things harder for me Kohaku!!! _

_And why are we whispering?_

I nodded and entered the door.

It was quite dark in her room, there was only one lamp opened beside her.

She appeared to be lying down on her side away from me. I made my way towards her bed quietly.

"S-S-Sango?"

She didn't seem to notice me. In fact, she didn't even turn to look. I reached out to touch her when she suddenly spoke.

"Do… do you still believe Miroku?" she asked. "Because… I still do… I still believe…"

_How did she know I'm Miroku?_

"Sango…"

"I still believe… even after what the two of you did to me…"

_Ack! Did… did Sango lose her mind?!_

_To be Continued…

* * *

_

Weird… but one of my favorite chapters…

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Oh yeah... I'm pretty curious too... "is Sango gonna lose her mind?" I'm pretty sure that won't happen... bummer if it does...

(Hmmm… this chapter is ummm… a songchap… [heehee…that's what I wanna call it!] for Sango and Miroku. I'm currently figuring out what songs to use for Inuyasha and Kagome's…)

Please review!


	7. Everything's All Right

**Everything's All Right**

Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time. I was so busy with schoolwork this and schoolwork that and I didn't have any spare time.

I decided to write a Pokemon fic lately, and coz of that I remembered to update this. I'm truly sorry!

Oh well, here's the next chapter!

P.S. InuyashaLover221, I absolutely love you for reviewing every single chapter.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

_Ack! Did… did Sango lose her mind?_

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. Everything was a mess. I was so confused and regretful over the turn of events.

"S-sango…"

She turned to face me.

"Why are you here?" Sango asked me.

I gulped. _I don't have anything to say…_

"Sango… I… just wanted… to say…"

Her dark eyes eyed me suspiciously. "You don't have any hidden plans for coming here, do you?"

_Hidden plans?_

"Uhh… Sango? What… h-hidden plans?" I stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "You should be with your lady love right now. Why don't you visit her instead?" She told me in a mocking voice.

_But I'm already with my lady love…_

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, pretending not to know. I already realized who she was talking about, and I knew it was not the least bit correct.

Sango rolled her eyes again. "Kagome of course!"

"Sango…" _What's with the personality and mood change all of a sudden?_

Sango spat out every word.

"What? You like her, don't you? Then why the heck are you here? Kohaku shouldn't have let you come near me. You… you… you cheater!"

"Cheater?" _Sango, we're not together yet you know…_

"Yeah! How dare you! You… you kissed her! I saw it! You can't deny what I saw! You cheated on me!"

I smiled against my will. "I… cheated on you?" _We could be together if you wanted Sango…_

Yeah!"

After saying that, Sango seemed stunned for a moment then shook her head. "I didn't… I mean… you…"

I moved closer. "We're not together yet. And I don't have a girlfriend. That means I didn't cheat on anyone."

She stared at me. "S-so…? I… wait."

"Huh?"

"Yet?"

"Y-yet…?"

"We're not together YET, Miroku?"

It was my turn to be embarrassed. "Y-yes. Not yet."

She gazed curiously at me. Then she blushed. "Hmph. Just go out of my room."

"H-hey! Sango! Sorry… okay?" I said.

Sango just looked at me. "Just go out Miroku. We still have classes tomorrow so you better go home now."

I looked at her incredulously. "Are you… worrying about me?"

She blushed once more. "N-no… umm… of course! I mean… not! Of course not! After what I saw, I'm just beginning to hope that you get slain by demons!"

I chuckled. "Fine… Bye Sango dear! And good night!"

* * *

**Sango's POV**

_The nerve of that guy!_

I watched as Miroku went out, giggling like a schoolgirl.

_How dare him! Good for him, he's got my beloved little brother's side. But if not, I'm totally gonna kill him!_

_But to tell the truth, I felt happy when he called me dear. I mean, I still love him SO much after all that happened. Call me crazy or stupid, but I still love him._

_The only thing that I'm worrying about is my friendship with Kagome. I don't know if I can still face her after this. I know it's her who should be embarrassed, but I feel ashamed in some kind of way._

"Neechan!" Kohaku called to me.

"Oh, Kohaku? What is it?"

"Happy now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your love already visited you!"

"Oh come on, Kohaku!"

"And you were so dramatic earlier!"

"Hahaha! Stop it! Don't remind me!"

"Sango-neechan, just let Miroku-niisan court you! I'm sure Mom and Dad would like that." He said, winking at me.

I smiled at him. "I guess so." My parents have known Miroku and his family for more than a decade now. They're really good friends. It was Mom who forced me to go to that stage play 3 years ago. And some people discovered us and here we are now, performing in a popular TV show. It's been 3 years, yet Miroku and I have always been together in these shows. They don't bother separating us since they said we "are meant for each other."

Kohaku grinned. "Ayiiieee! I knew it! Neechan's gonna marry! Neechan's gonna marry!"

My brother ran away from me and went to our parents' room.

"Kohaku!"I exclaimed, following him. On his way to their room, he even bumped into Mom who was on her way out.

"Oh, yes Sango and Kohaku?" Mom asked us, crossing her arms. She was hiding a smile and pretending to be angry.

"Mom! Sango-neechan is gonna m- mmmfff!" I immediately covered my brother's mouth. A while later, Dad came out, hearing Kohaku's noises. "Sango? Do you two have problems?"

"No Mom, Dad… we were just going back to our room!" I laughed nervously, still holding a squirming Kohaku. "We're just fine!"

"No we're… mfffhh not!" my ever-so-mischievous little brother replied.

Our parents laughed. "Hahaha, it appears Kohaku doesn't feel the same way!" Mom patted my brother's head while Dad ushered us inside. "The two of you can sleep here in our room tonight." She said in a sweet and gently voice.

"Yay! I'm gonna tell you something Mom, Dad! It's about…" Kohaku started saying as the three of them made their way to the bed. I closed the door and sighed.

_This… is gonna be a long night…_

_The next day…_

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I'd say, I feel better now. Sango doesn't seem mad at me anymore, although I did notice that she hasn't been hanging out with Kagome. I'm worried about the two of them. Plus, Sango is usually so talkative in class, but today she spends hours staring at the window beside her.

I'm not usually the talkative type when it comes to her, but today is an exception so I decided to speak.

"Hey." I called.

She glanced at me. "Oh. Miroku, why?"

"Uhh…" I was blank and I didn't know what to say. "Do we have any assignments so far?" _Ugh. Epic fail Miroku._ I almost cursed myself.

Sango looked at me curiously. "None yet." She replied, sighing.

"Oh, right." _Miroku, don't bother messing everything up again…_

I just decided not to speak anymore.

_I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are alright…_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

I hope you all like it! Please review, I truly appreciate it.

Next chapter up soon! Well… hopefully. The next chapter will be all about Kagome and Inuyasha. I totally forgot them while writing this chapter! Well, I really hope you like this!

One more time: Please review! =)


	8. Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 8 - Trouble Brewing**

_Here's the 8 chapter! ^_^ I hope you'll like it everyone!_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Miroku raced outside to catch a crying Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were left in the room staring at each other…

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Just stay calm Inuyasha…_

I tried to stay calm, although it was obvious that my anger was getting the best of me.

"Kagome." I called her name, not surprised at my angered tone.

She looked up at me. "Inuyasha…?" she fidgeted and looked away uneasily.

_How could you look at me so innocently after all that?_

I was already screaming in my head. I couldn't help it. Oh Kami. What just happened? Even I couldn't imagine something like that to happen. But it did. Miroku, that pervert. My perverted best friend, to be exact. How could he kiss the girl I love like that? In front of me and Sango no less! How I wish I could beat the living soul out of him!

"Inuyasha, it isn't what you think, believe me…" She bit her lower lip nervously. Ha! Like it made everything nicer. No way. I can't believe Kagome looked this weak, this _vulnerable_, but I don't care much at all. She's always been weak anyway. Right.

"Do you even know what I think?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I could. But of course, she noticed that I was just trying my hardest to suppress my anger. I am always hot-headed, aren't I? Hmph. This day was no exception.

She looked down and fidgeted again. Then she sat down on the nearest chair and sighed. Kicking gently a few remains of what appeared to be a broken chair, she looked up at me again.

_What the hell is she trying to say?_

"It was an accident." She said simply. As if I got something as vague as that! No, it was too vague.

"So you think kissing him was an accident?" I asked, my tone rising again.

I heard her whimper quietly. "Y-yes Inuyasha…"

"Right." If a while ago I was angry, this time I was furious. And I don't even know why I feel this way. She's not my girlfriend after all. Why should I care? She can go around kissing a million different men and I shouldn't even care. But this time, I guess it was the worst of the worst. The girl of my dreams kissed the boy I trusted the most, my best friend, in front of his beloved girl. I was mad at Miroku, but surprisingly, I was even more mad at Kagome. I always thought she was just a reserved female, but it appears not. Hmph.

_So different from Kikyo…_

"You're even worse than Kikyo." I blurted out unexpectedly. Call me stupid or whatever, even I was surprised. Kagome looked at me with wide eyes brimming with tears.

"W-what d-did you s-s-say?" she stammered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I didn't know how to respond to that. A crying Kagome was a pretty weird sight to me.

"Kikyo. You're worse than she is." Oh well, too late to back out.

"How dare you…!" She walked up to me and lifted a hand.

I smirked. "You're gonna slap me for telling the truth? Pathetic." I never knew I was this cross. I am cross, but not like this.

Kagome's tears fell harder. "Miroku is so much better than you Inuyasha. He's not like you at all. He's not as arrogant as you are, and he's not as heartless too!"

I turned away from her. She was wrong. I have a heart. But my heart was broken enough. Kagome had broken it enough. I didn't need her to compare me with Miroku. It'll just make matters worse if she did.

"What? You're afraid to hear the truth? That Miroku is better than you in everything?" She screamed at me.

"I'm just not too stupid to fall for your stupid excuses." I replied haughtily then looked back at her.

"Inuyasha, Miroku is very good kisser, I'll have you know! Of course, I should know, since he just kissed me a while ago!" she continued while tears were still falling down her cheeks.

I eyed her dangerously. "Miroku kissed you?" I hissed.

"Yes! You have any problem with that?" Kagome screamed again as I turned away.

"No." That's it, I'm not falling for her little game. She was trying to make me mad, that was obvious enough.

"You are jealous, aren't you? Because you know I'll never let you kiss me." she spoke firmly, surprising me a bit. So Kagome wanted to play this game this much? I still won't fall for it, but it doesn't hurt to give her a taste of her own medicine.

I hurriedly turned back to her and grabbed her lips with mine. Before I could even think of what I just did, I felt Kagome kissing me back.

_Tell me who's a better kisser now..._

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

It felt like an eternity before Inuyasha let go of my lips.

When I felt his lips on mine, I knew right then and there that if I could, I would never have let him go. The warmth of his lips brought me into another world. I loved the feeling. It was wonderful. But soon enough, we had to part our lips in order to breath.

"Inuyasha…" I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't. I couldn't pretend that I didn't like that kiss. I loved it. And I know that he knew that.

He smirked at me. "What, is Miroku better than me?"

I smirked back and used the same playful tone he just used. "I couldn't tell. You and Sango disturbed us in the middle of it."

He turned away again.

"Hmph."

I put my hand on my chest. I was breathing so hard and my heartbeat was so fast. But my heart was broken and I was aware of that. Inuyasha had broken it when he said that I was worse than Kikyo. It hurt me so much to be compared to that girl.

After a while Inuyasha left, leaving me alone in that empty classroom, crying my heart out.

_Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_

Not only did I kiss Miroku, but I kissed him in front of my best friend.

_I would be lying if I said I didn't like it when Miroku's lips touched mine…_

"Sango…" I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry Sango… I'm sorry…"

I cried again, now for our friendship. How could she forgive me? I had kissed Miroku, the only boy Sango has ever loved. I knew I did something wrong to Miroku too. I kissed him. When my chair broke, I landed on top of him, but our lips didn't touch at all. When I heard Inuyasha coming, I touched Miroku's lips with mine. I had wanted to make Inuyasha jealous, but I didn't know that Sango was behind us. I didn't know.

_If only I knew… I would never have done that. Sango… please… forgive me…_

And I wonder, would Miroku still go along with our plan?

_Our plan is to pretend that we are dating just to make Inuyasha and Sango jealous. I don't know if would still go for it after all these has happened. But no doubt, after students hear what had happened, they would surely think that we are dating…_

I felt a pang of guilt when I realized I was still thinking of that stupid plan instead of thinking about more serious matters. But everything that happened today was so mind-blowing! I had kissed Miroku and Inuyasha had kissed me too!

I wiped my tears away and stood up. I still feel guilty, lying to Inuyasha like that. I said that Miroku kissed me. That was one big lie that I had no choice but to stand up to.

Still… I pity Sango so much. But it's not my fault that both Inuyasha and Miroku liked me better, right?

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Kagome is so mean. Don't worry, she turn nicer as time goes by. Heehee.

Please review! It won't hurt you know. I love reviews since they always brighten my days.

And thanks for reading this chapter!


	9. Jealousy Strikes

**Chapter 9 – Jealousy Strikes**

9th chapter! Ah, I don't wanna write this chapter very much, but I guess I have to. =)) You'll figure out why I said that soon enough.

Enjoy reading!

(Hmm... just something I wanted to say to Basukami, this chapter is something like Inu/San too. If you're still reading my story, I hope you'll like this chapter.)

* * *

"I understand that you had accidentally hurt Kagome, but it's no reason to hurt yourself like this Inu!" Sango scolded her friend exasperatedly. He hadn't been sleeping for several nights already since the day the two of them had seen Miroku and Sango kissing. And now Sango was over at Inuyasha's house, making sure he'll fall asleep.

"I got too cross with her, Sango…" Inuyasha choked out. He was lying on his bed in his red pajamas while Sango sat in a chair near the bed in baby blue pajamas.

Sango sighed. "Look… she hurt you first. And she hurt you more."

"That's no reason…"

The 17-year-old girl smiled sadly at her friend and sat beside him on the bed. _After all that Kagome has done, Inuyasha still loves her so much… _"Inuyasha… please, jut stop hurting yourself like this." She patted his head. "You're not like this at all."

Inuyasha looked up at her with sad eyes. "Kagome hates me now, that's for sure."

Sango put an arm around Inuyasha in a friendly manner. "Don't worry. Kagome can't get angry with you for too long you know." After a while she added, "She doesn't have any reason to be angry with you anyway. None of these is your fault."

To her surprise Inuyasha placed his head on her shoulder. She felt oddly strange about that behavior, but she shook that feeling off. "It's not Miroku's either?" he asked.

"Miroku… and I are pretty much fine now Inuyasha." Sango gulped. "It's not his fault, I promise. Everything was an accident."

"That's nice." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah. The only thing we need now is for you and Kagome to make up." She smiled genuinely at him.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "You think?"

"Positive." Sango winked.

The silver-haired boy picked his head up from Sango's shoulder. "But Kagome didn't seem to regret what happened at all. I talked to her that afternoon."

"Did she say so?" The girl's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Not exactly. She said it was an accident. And she cried. But she didn't look regretful or anything."

Sango gave him a what-do-you-mean look. Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I don't know for sure Sango. How can I make up with someone like that?"

"Like what?" she raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha sighed. "Like… well… I feel as if she cheated on me… you know."

"Cheated? You're not even together yet." Sango wrinkled her nose, sensing that their conversation was a very familiar one.

"I know. We're not together _yet_. But who knows? When we're already together, she might go around kissing everyone in front of my face, not even caring about my feelings or something."

Sango heaved a sigh of relief. _Whew… I honestly thought it was going like my conversation with Miroku…_

"Does Kagome like me?"

"Huh?"

"Does Kagome… like me?"

"Inuyasha, that's not exactly a question you should go asking me. I've told you a million times, I won't answer that for you. Go ask Kagome."

"It looks as if she does, but I'm not sure. On the other hand, you keep reminding me about the promise we made… 11 years ago, was it? Anyway, the two of you are bestfriends, so I guess something's up."

Sango went quiet for a few minutes.

"It's not… were, is it?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the 'are bestfriends' part.

"No… I don't know…"

"Sango…" Inuyasha went closer again and this time, he hugged Sango as she started to cry.

"I don't know anymore Inuyasha… why does it hurt so much? Kagome is and will always be my bestfriend… but she knows how much I love Miroku and yet… she did that… I've always believed that someday, those promises you made to us will finally come true… I keep hoping, and it's all because of Kagome…"

"Sango…"

"She betrayed me… she did…"

Inuyasha held her head in his hands and looked at her in the eye. "Look. I was down too because of what she did. But you cheered me up. So cheer up now. And… I apologize for bringing that topic back… okay?"

Sango started wiping her tears away. The silver-haired boy hugged her once again and said, "You don't look so fierce when you cry."

The young demon-slayer playfully pushed the hanyou away. "Now do I look fierce?" she asked and turned away. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and put her down on the bed, tickling her.

"Hey… Inuyasha! Stop! Stop it!" Sango scolded in between giggles. Inuyasha was laughing himself. "What if I don't want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sango slapped his arm. "What if Kagome and Miroku walks in on us at this moment?" she asked, smiling. Inuyasha replied with a naughty grin, "Their loss, not ours."

Sango smiled. "After all this drama, I'm starting to doubt if you're really Inuyasha."

"Hey! What do you think of Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked, pretending to pout.

"Inuyasha…? Well, I think he's a mean, hot-headed, irritable and spoiled dog demon who's always shouting and who's always angry and who always wants things to go his way." Sango said, pretending to be serious although she can't help but smile a bit.

"Hmph. What a nice description." The hanyou said, sulking.

Sango touched his doggy ears. "But still, that mean, hot-headed, irritable, and spoiled dog demon who's always shouting and who's always angry and who always wants things to go his way is my cutest, most reliable, most dependable, strongest, bravest, kindest, most caring and most funny best friend in the whole wide world who's always here for me when I am down and who'll do anything for me just to make me happy. And I love him a whole lot!"

Inuyasha smiled and tackled Sango down on the bed. "Oi… hey, Inuyasha! What…"

"Thank you." The silver-haired boy said with a smile. "I love you a lot too Sango."

"Hmph. But of course, I love Miroku mo-" Sango was cut off when Inuyasha put a finger on her lips.

"I know, I know. But I do hope he'll just be your boyfriend, or your husband, someday…" Inuyasha said, sighing.

Sango looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I said, I hope I'll be your bestfriend forever Sango." Inuyasha told Sango, looking at her expectantly.

_Aww… Inuyasha… _She immediately hugged him. "Of course! No one can ever replace you Inuyasha." Then she added, "Just imagine! My husband's bestfriend is my boy bestfriend while my husband's girl bestfriend is my bestfriend who's the wife of my boy bestfriend!" she squealed happily.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Honestly, I didn't understand anything but bestfriend there."

"Dear Inuyasha… don't get your mind too worked up on it!" she grinned as he pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

As the two were happily talking inside Inuyasha's room, it just so happens that someone was passing by his bedroom window that night.

_Stupid Inuyasha…stupid Sango… stupid, stupid!_

A black-haired girl wearing a green sailor fuku passed by and stopped in front of the window when she saw the two people inside.

_Sango… how could you… I thought you would never betray me…_

She kept staring at them until tears started falling down her tears.

_How could you Sango… you're like my sister already…_

As she saw them pull into another hug she forced her wobbly legs to run away.

_Why have you done that to me Sango?_

Crying, the girl with long black hair hurried up the steps to her home, the Higurashi shrine.

_Just you wait… Sango…_

She threw herself on the bed, not minding her worried mother's calls.

_Miroku… our plan… we will do it… I will ask him to help me…_

She wiped her tears away and gazed out of the window.

_Sango… I will make you taste… the wrath of Kagome Higurashi…_

Trying to calm her raging heart, she lied down and willed herself to fall asleep.

_Inuyasha…_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

I honestly don't know where I got that. But they are so OOC, aren't they? Haha, once again, I got a little carried away I guess. ^_^

If Basukami is still reading this story, I do hope he/she'll like it. I somehow made this coz of his/her review. :))

I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it too!

Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
